Known Treason
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: He won, they lost. They were seperated. She had to bring them back together, if only she wasn't on his side. Mild YohXAnna throughout, I will take suggestions for other pairings people like. HIATUS!


**Hikari: And I'm back once again to Shaman King. I got bored of thinking of FullMetal Alchemist FanFiction because most people don't review. Plus, I've had this idea in my head for awhile now. This is not centred around the two OCs that appear in this chapter, I just needed characters to fit these roles and the others just were not right. But, this takes place at the end of the manga which is slightly different than the anime. I'll try to explain more for those who haven't read it as I go along. For now, all you need to know is that Hao is Shaman King.**

**Ren: You've been rambling on too long.**

**Hikari: Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and I'll try to update it soon. I just have to think of what is going to happen. This was kinda an idea out of boredom and my idea of a manga ending since the manga cuts off at the end. Sad. But, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, 4Kids would not have gotten it.**

**Known Treason**

**Chapter One**

**Bringing Forth**

"Well Tamar, I suppose we will need your assistance afterall," Yohmei said grimly.

"I knew Hao-Sama would win," Tamar responded with a smile as she twirled some of her brunette bob between her fingers. Her opal eyes sparkled in the sunlight entering the room. "Hoshi told me so and she has never been wrong."

"Hoshi also has never met any of the Shamans Hao fought against, she had no way of knowing who the victor would be," Yohmei replied sternly. "She was following blind faith for the man out of love, something I thought you knew better than to do."

"I do know better, but Hoshi also knew what she was talking about," Tamar protested. "And soon she will escape and go to Hao-Sama. He still needs to take a wife and Kyoyama will never go with him. Hoshi is just as powerful anyway."

"Stop that!" Yohmei shouted, slapping the girl across the cheek. "You know you are to follow Yoh and the others and help them. You are our lifeline if Hao were to take the title. You need to find them. Now stop daydreaming and listen. Anna is here and she will accompany you as you search for the others. They should be somewhere near where they grew up, at least that was what was passed down through the ages in case of Hao taking the title. The first place I want you to look is in Tokyo."

"And why there?" Tamar asked, bored now that her stories had been silenced. Afterall, she was just telling the truth. "None of them came from Tokyo."

"We used to send Yoh there sometimes to live with distant relatives of his. He may have ended up there," Yohmei said. "They go by the name of Asakusa. They have two daughters and a son."

"When are you making me leave to find said family?" Tamar asked with a frown. She did not want to go travelling around, trying to find the people who would try to kill Hao. She could not say that she loved the man, but she had studied his teachings in her time stuck in the Asakura Mansion and felt that his goals and teachings made sense. He had reason for doing what he did, and she was not about to betray him and try to take that away.

Unfortunately, when it came to her life, what Yohmei told her was what she had to do. It was like modern day slavery for crying out loud.

"We can leave tomorrow morning if you can be ready by then," Anna said from the door frame. She was just leaning against it like she owned the place. Maybe she would one day if she really ended up marrying Yoh, but for now, she was not in charge, she did not get to do whatever she pleased. It made Tamar furious, especially since she had been around just as long as Anna had and had worked just as hard.

"I can be ready anytime," Tamar countered. "It will be a pleasure to see Yoh again after all these years."

"He won't fall for you and the marriage will not be called off," Anna said as Tamar stormed from the room. "Let that little dream go. But feel free to fantacise about Hao all you want."

"Bitch," Tamar muttered under her breath as she left the room. As much as she despised the idea of travelling with Anna, it had to be done. And she could always find ways to mess things up along the way. She knew what she was supposed to do and she had a few ideas of how to mess it up. She would prove Yohmei wrong, she was not a lifeline, she was a curse and a follower of Hao, and no one could keep her from that.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

"Hoshi," Tamar whispered as she unlocked the room and snuck into the dark room. "Hoshi, I'm leaving tomorrow, it's begun."

"So I was correct," a voice rasped from the darkness. "Hao-Sama has won the tournament."

"Yes," Tamar whispered with a smile evident in her voice. "But now I have to leave and you need to come with me. You can't stay here, they'll kill you for sure."

"I'll escape later," Hoshi replied in a rasp, contrary to her normally deep yet feminine voice that she usually spoke in. "I've been saving food and water up and I will soon have enough to make a filling meal that will help me get the necesary strength to heal myself and leave. I have planned all this out, despite what you may think Tamar."

"I should have more faith," Tamar said jokingly. "After everything else I have blindly followed your word on."

"I like to give my reasons," Hoshi replied. "Now help me up. I want to see the moon once more before you leave." Tamar nodded, knowing that Hoshi would see it. Over the years she had been trapped, she had developed an evolved sense of sight that allowed her to see in the dark almost as if it was light. But in doing this, her sense of feeling had been weakened to the point where she can hardly feel a person's touch on her skin. It was unfortunate, but she was overcoming it slowly, as she had overcome her dulled sense of taste.

Tamar guided her friend to the doorway, making sure to avoid any dips in the floor since Hoshi may not be able to feel the ground as well to tell when it was not there. But when they reached the outside, Tamar handed Hoshi the water she had brought and watched her friend drink deeply. Then it was as if all her strength was returned to her. She began twirling and dancing in the monlight. Swirling gracefully in her long rags. She looked like a princess and the way she danced could put the upperclass to shame with it's grace.

Tamar sat on a stone bench and watched. The entire ordeal would only last an hour, since the furiyoku enhanced water was not the powerful. But it was able to show Tamar a glimpse of what Hoshi could have been had she not been imprisioned. It saddened Tamar to think of the horrible fate her friend faed, being kept near death for years because she was seen as a threat, second in power only to Anna herself as far as women went. She was the fiancee of Hao Asakura, even though it was common knowledge that neither of them loved the other. But it was a matter of honor. Hao needed someone strong to bear him a child, and Hoshi had an undying sense of loyalty to the man. She would gladly die for him if it was called for, just as Tamar would.

The only thing that really seperated the two girls was that Tamar never got the option to follow Hao, though she still did in spirit. The rest of the Asakura Family found her first. She only even knew of the man from befriending Hoshi by chance one night. Hoshi had been told of her role when she was only ten, and that was nine years ago. She accepted in then, and still accepts it even after years of torture. The only good that has come from those years is that her strength has increased ten-fold. It was that same sort fo technique the Iron Maiden had used, except this time, it was unitentional.

"I'm tired," Hoshi frowned as she limped over to the bench. "And my calf hurts. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in a few days."

"Do you want any help?" Tamar asked quickly.

"I know how to bolt the door," Hoshi smiled sweetly, sweeping her long brunette hair out of her eyes. It looked much like Hao's, at least when it was combed properly it did. And some people had been known to mistaken the two if they only looked at Hoshi's face. Everything else about her was completely feminine, even if she did have a slightly hardened face from years of hardship that a teenage boy might have. Yet somehow, paired with her deep red eyes, she was still so beautiful. The kind of woman that a man fell in love with after only passing her once, she had that kind of beauty. Tamar had seen it the few times Hoshi had had to dress up and been taken from her holding cell and living quarters.

"Then I'll see you in a few days," Tamar smiled lightly. "Please be safe."

"No need to be safe once I regain my furiyoku," Hoshi grinned like a schoolboy. "Then all I have to do is be more powerful than everyone else, which with Anna gone I know I am. So no need to worry about me. And my sense of feeling should come back some when it is needed."

"I believe you as always," Tamar said as she left the area. Hoshi retreated into her room and collasped onto her futon. She had not eaten in two days and hoped to all who would listen that she would have enough food tomorrow for a feast. She really needed the energy.

**It's a bit rough right now but the story should get more interesting in a chapter or two once they meet the other characters. Please read and review!!**


End file.
